1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of making edible dairy products, and particularly to a method of making a fermented dairy product from camel milk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camel milk provides an alternative to bovine milk in arid areas of the world where camels are indigenous and the high overhead costs associated with bovine dairy farms and importing, transporting, and storing bovine milk make camel milk a viable option. Camel milk is high in protein, and is reputed to be high in immunoglobulins, vitamin C and other antioxidants, and antimicrobials. It does, however, have different properties from bovine milk due to the different composition of the proteins, notably casein and whey. In today's health conscious world, bovine dairy products enriched with probiotics (such as yogurt) and probiotic drinks are commonly available commercially. However, fermented camel milk products enriched with probiotics are not so widely available due, in part, to their poor thermal stability. It would be desirable to produce a fermented dairy product from camel milk enriched with probiotics and enhanced immune system, antioxidant, and antimicrobial properties. Thus, a method of making a fermented dairy product from camel milk solving the aforementioned problems is desired.